


Fucking Forbidden

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard work finding places to privately have sex with your boyfriend at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeHeerKonijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/gifts).



> Written for Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015
> 
> Gifting to my gorgeous teammate Deheerkonijn because nothing is better than Aggressive Hufflepuff Arthur except maybe her.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” Merlin muttered, letting Arthur guide him over various logs and fallen debris. “ _Come on, Merlin, let’s go into the forest at night, it’s not like there’s anything dangerous in there -_ ”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Arthur grinned, completely at ease.

“I must’ve left it under my bed, silly me.”

“Come _on_ , Merlin, everything will be fine. You’re the one who wanted privacy.”

“Just because I’m not as much of an exhibitionist as you are – “ Merlin yelped as he was suddenly pressed against the nearest tree, Arthur crowding up into his space, his lips tilted up into a smirk.

“You were saying?” The blond murmured, before capturing Merlin’s lips in a kiss. 

Well. That certainly beat traipsing around the forest.

Merlin automatically wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, nipping at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. “You’re ridiculous.” He mumbled into their kiss, feeling more than hearing Arthur’s laugh in return.

“You love it.”

And, gods, Merlin did.

“We can’t be out for too long.” The raven-haired boy hissed. “Get on with it.”

Arthur pulled back, raising an eyebrow. Nothing like a challenge to get him moving. He immediately sunk to his knees, pulling at Merlin’s belt and trousers, making Merlin gasp. Once he got them open, Arthur hardly waited a second before taking in as much of his lover’s cock as he could, groaning around it in content. Merlin keened, anchoring his hands in Arthur’s hair – not pulling, just letting him know he was there.

Now, Arthur bragged about all kinds of things. His proficiency at sport, at dueling, the one time he scored higher than Merlin on a test ( _“Screw you, Pendragon, it’s bloody astronomy.”_ ), but what he was really good at, in his boyfriend’s opinion, was giving head.

Merlin was happy to concede at that. Let Arthur turn him into a jabbering mess, he was the once who’d Merlin would make cry while rimming him later. Hmm, they did know how to have fun.

“Fuck.” Merlin cursed, fingers tightening in Arthur’s hair. “Shit – I’m going to – fuck, _get off_!”

Arthur grinned as he did as asked, looking incredibly smug. “Already, Merlin?” He teased. Merlin just growled, going to his own knees and pressing Arthur down into the forest floor.

“You’re so lucky I prepared you earlier, you great prat.” He muttered, arms encircling his boyfriend’s waist so he could tug down his pants and trousers. The two of them didn’t even get completely undressed – instead bearing just as much as they needed to get the job done. And wasn’t it a wonderful job.

Arthur let out a long whine as Merlin sunk into him, biting his lip hard to muffle himself as much as he could. They weren’t gentle. Merlin set the rhythm hard and fast, Arthur rocking back against him with all he had. At their pace, it didn’t take long for them to tip over the edge. 

Clean up was easy but certainly not quick, the two of them stopping to help right the other’s clothes, to steal a kiss, a stroke of their skin. They didn’t speak again until they were on their way out of the tree line, hands clasped tightly together.

“Honestly, you should have been in Gryffindor.” Merlin huffed. “Fucking in the bloody Forbidden Forest.”

Arthur just laughed, pulling Merlin into a sweet kiss. “Whatever, my little Snake. Badger Blood all the way.”


End file.
